3 tornades a konoha
by lyra3000
Summary: 3 filles viennent de rentrer a konoha mais c'est filles sont trés bizarre
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1 arriver de drole de voisin

dans konoha, une rumeur circule des nouveaux arrivants. il y'avait l'homme la femme et leur 3 filles

ils vont habitaient deux étages au dessus de chez naruto uzumaki. le camion de déménagement arriva suivis

d'une voiture tout le monde se regrouperent et regarderent les parents le père est grand mince brun au reflet roux

aux yeux bleu la mère est grande et mince blonde aux mèches brunes et les yeux gris-vert

la portière arrière de la voiture s'ouvrit une jeune fille sortit elle est plûtot grande mince les cheveux

gris et les yeux gris foncés elle s'étire aprés un long vayage et va aider ses parents à déchargé

le camion juste aprés une autre fille sortit elle est moyennement grande mince aux yeux vert

et aux cheveux rouge elle regarda un peut partout

**inuka**:elea tu peus venir nous aider ! disez t-elle en portant une caisse trés lourde

**elea**: oh oui ! j'arrive

lorsque ces mots sortirent aussitôt une jeune fille sortit elle etait grande mince les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu mer

elle regarda sa soeur et sans un mot elle aida

le lendemain la famille etait installé chez eux quand on sonna la mère ouvrit

**mayi**:oui oh bonjour disait elle devant un garcon blond aux yeux bleu

**naruto**:euh bonjour je voulais...

il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un grand bruit retentit c'etait inuka qui avait trop alimenté l'avion de son père

(son père adore les avions volants a moteur) il etait parti avec lui on le voyait voler partout dans la maison

et s arreta dans la salle de bain

**mayi**:(faisant semblant de ne rien entendre) mais entre voyons

**naruto**:non je voulais juste...(a peine eut il dortit c'set mot la mère l'agrippa

et le faisat entrer naruto etait assez gené

**mayi**:les filles shonoko nous avons un invité!

**elea**:_un invité_ un invité (elle se jeta sur naruto) salut je m'appelle elea j'ai 15 ans j'aime...

elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qua PAF sa soeur l'assoma avec une massue

**inuka**:j'ai crain le pire le pire ouf ! elle aurait put parler tout la nuit t'as eu de la chance

que je sois intervenue

**lyra**:hum encore! il faudrait lui coupée la langue

**inuka**:non elle pourrait trouver un autre moyen pour parler en faite papa

**lyra**:ne t'inquiete pas il est juste mort

**naruto**:QUOI!

**lyra**:je plaisante il dort un peut aprés ce que tu lui a fait voir

ils parlèrent pendant des heures jusqu'a que...

**elea **:j'ai bien dormi

**inuka**:c'est sur je t'ai assomé crétine

**elea**:ah bon (elle leva le majeur) alors tien.

elle lanca une boule de feu qui atterit sur la tête du père qui vener de ce rèveiller

**shinoro**:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

son père courait partout

**inuka**:éspece d'imbécile (elle éteigna le feu avec une boule d'eau)

**naruto:**_c'est quoi cette famille?_

**lyra**:moi aussi je me le demande ! disait elle d'un air absent

**naruto:** bon heu..je vais partir (en foncant et pris la porte et s'en alla)

**mayi: ** encore un qui s'enfuit disait elle dans une pose de yoga les oreilles bouchéés par des boules quieces

quelle silence hummm.

la dispute ne s'arreta quèa 3 heures du matin aprés avoir la moitié de l'appart les filles se calmèrent

**elea**:match nul

**inuka**:oui (disait elle en nettoyant) lyra tu nous aides pas!

**lyra**:non je n'ais rien fait (elle buvait une tasse de thé)

**elea**:enfin on n'a finie!

**lyra**:euh... en faite vous avez encore la cuisine

elea s'agenouilla

**elea**:non quelle suplice euh papa toi aussi tu as participé d'un air glaciale

**shinoro**_ oh oh _

5 heures du matin le père nettoyer la cuisine avec une sur la tête

**shinoro**:_ouf j'ai éviter le pire_


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre2

le lendemain

**mayi**:les filles l'école...

elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle vit les 3 filles foncées â une telle allure qu'elle faisait voler le canapé mais elle revient

**elea**:on a oublié le bisou

et repartient vitesse grand v

deux seconde plus tard

**lyra**:on ait allée un peu trop vite vous trouver pas

**inuka** non on a juste 30 minutes d'avance

**elea**:on ait des éléves exemplaires

gros silence

**inuka**:le mensonge est une vilaine chose prenant sa massue et l'écrabouilla sur le tête de elea

les 30 minutes se passèrent en dispute et bagarre elea fa eut bousillé le portail de l'école lyra arreta la dispute avec son regards tueur a faire au pire

démon pipi dans sa culotte.non loin de la un jeune homme se fait poursuivre par des filles c'est uchiwa sasuke

il arriva devant la grille et vit 3 filles plutot calme et leur regards se posab sur lui

**elea**: j'ai jamais vu autant de fille de ma vie enfin si mais bon

**lyra**:que font elle la?

**inuka**:d'aprés toi elle ne sont pas venu admirer le paysage! se sont des femmes ninjas

**lyra**:on dirait pas elle me font penser a une horde de fans je deteste ça

**inuka**:moi c'est le merdeux qui me plait pas

sasuke entendu

**sasuke**:tu m'as appelé comment?

**inuka**:je tai appelé merdeux les oreilles c'est comme les fesses ça se lave disait elle en criant

la horde de fille se mit en colère

**tutchi**:comment oses tu ! moi chef du fan club uchiwa je te défi

**inuka**:puff

avant même que la fille est pu bouger inuke la tenez par les pieds en haut d'une tour de glaçe

**inuka**:alors tu veux toujours te battre

**tutchi**: non repose moi

**inuka**:ok la lachant

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

lyra rattrapa la jeune fille

**inuka**:oh t'es pas sympa c'est mon combat je veux m'amuser

**lyra**:descend pour voir (ses yeux etait devenu rouge)

**inuka**:heu non je prefère rester en vie

**elea**:moi aussi je veux m'amuser (en prenant la fille et enla fesant tourner autour d'elle

**iruka**:quesqui ce passe...(il vit la fille tournoyer) arrete ça tout de suite

**elea**:oh dommage je m'amuser bien

en classe

**iruka**:bon voici trois nouvelles élèves alors soyer sympas

**sasuke**pppfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff...

**inuka**:quesque ta dit(montrant le poing ses yeux blancer des éclairs) tu veux que je t'apprenne la politesse

**filles**:va s'y sasuke écrabouille la

**sasuke**:non mais vraiment tu croiq vraiment que je vais me battre contre toi je vais te tuer en un seul coup

les 3 filles éclatèrent de rire

**elea**:ne prend pas tes rêves pour réalité

sasuke lanca un shuriken et d'un seul coup il revit et le rasa de prés

**inuka**:ta eu de la chance sinon je t'aurais tuer

**lyra:**stupide de ta part merdeux( elle aussi lui donner se surnom)

**elea**:merdeux merdeux (tout en chantant ) petit merdeux...

**iruka**:tais toi

elea se taisa et resta muette de peur de voir sa soeur crcher des eclairs

la cloche sonna midi

**elea:**oui super j'ai super faim

**lyra**...euh qui a pris le repas

**inuka**:QUOI je croyais qu c'etait toi

**lyra**:bon je vais le chercher dit elle et hop elle disparu

**elea**:(en chantant) elle coure elle vole elle s'ecrase

naruto arriva

**naruto**:salut ca va?

**inuka**:ouais notre soeur a oublier notre déjeuner

**lyra**;ah bon pourtant je me suis rappeler que je l'avais mis quelque part

**inuka**:oû

**lyra**:là( montrant l'apprartement de leur parents)

**inuka**:QUOI!

**lyra**:voila ce que j'ai oublier!

**inuka**:et quesque tu faisais?

**lyra**euh je me suis rappeler que j'avais oublier de vous dire que maman m'avais donner de l'argent

pour nous payer un repas

**inuka**:ah bon et alors ou etait tu parti

**lyra**(en montrant les repas) super un! tenez

**elea**:miam

**lyra**:tiens naruto pour toi de la part ma mére tu as oublier ton repas (sa mère peux voir l'avenir)

**naruto**:comment elle sait ça

**lyra**:notre mère sait voir l'avenir

**naruto**:ah bon et votre père?

**elea**:il a le pouvoir de guérisons ses pour ça qu'il est docteur notre mère connait beaucoup de plante guérisseuse et fait des ongues

avec

**inuka**c'est pour ça qu'on a déménagé

**lyra**:c'est surtout le fait qu'on ai détruit la moitié de la maison

**naruto**comment avez-vous fait ça ?

**lyra**:on se disputer souvent

**naruto**:...en faites vous allez passez l'examen de ninjas

**inuka**:oui bien sur tu nous prend pour qui des merdeux

**lyra:**comme l'autre là (montrant sasuke)

sasuke etait en train de manger et la plupart des filles etait cacher dans les buissons

**inuka**:on aura pas la paix si il est à côté et puis en plus je destete les gloussements de ces filles, c'est horible

**lyra**:c'est drôle il laisse aucune fille l'approché il est peut-être homosexuel

**elea**:quoi pd suggestion attend je vais lui demander et sasuke es-tu homo? cria-t'elle

sasuke devint rouge de colère

**inuka**:t'a une touche il rougit le merdeux

deux shurikens furent lancer inuka n'eut pas du mal à les dévier

**inuka**:quel merdeux il croit qu'il peut m'avoir et merdeux je te défie cria-t'elle a sasuke

**lyra**:surtout ne le tue pas

**inuka**:t'inquiete je vais juste l'enterrer vivant

**elea**:t'a cas l'utiliser

**inuka**:ah oui je vais l'utiliser

**naruto**:_quesqu'elle va utiliser_

**lyra**tu vas voir

**naruto**:tu pourrais arreter de lire dans mes pensées

**lyra**:excuse moi c'est que j'oubli que j'ai ce pouvoir

sasuke et inuka allait commencer toutes les filles (sauf les deux autres soeurs) encourager sasuke

**filles**:va y sasuke uchiwa fais lui mordre la poussière

**elea**:et sasuke je pleurerais sur ta tombe tous les jours promis

**lyra**:ne t'inquiete pas tu vas peut-etre mourir mais bon j'en sait rien

**sasuke**: je vais te faire mordre la poussière et je veux que tu deviennes ma petite amie (il est tombé amoureux d'elle)

**inuka**:dans tes rêves pauvre tache(elle lanca une boule de glaçe et envoya sasuke dans la forêt)

**lyra**:alors merdeux, tache (tout en marquant les mots sur un cahier )la liste n'est pas longue

**elea:**tu as un amoureux tu as un amoureux

**inuka**tais toi (lançant une boule d'éléctricité)

la dispute ne put continuer car les filles fan de sasuke les regader d'un air féroce

**lyra**:elle t'en veux a ce que je vois bon je m'ennuis je vais m'en occuper

lyra envoya des plantes

**les filles**:oh les belles fleurs (c'etait des fleurs somnifères)

les filles se mirent a dormir

**lyra**:elles sont bêtes et dire que se sont des ninjas

chapitre3

le lendemain

**mayi** alors aujourd'hui c'est l'examen des ninjas

**les files** (à l'unisson) :ouais

**mayi**:et c'est sur quoi?

**lyra**:le clonage

**mayi**:bonne chance

**shinoko**:vous avez pas interet à le rater car moi je...

**lyra**:(sortant une fieulle)tu n'as rien a dire papa cette feuille je l'ai trouvé sur internet tu nous avez jamais dit que t'était danseur il y'a bien longtemps

a lagrande suprise de tous le père restat bouche bée et disat

**shinoko**:internet aura ma peau

**elea**:papa danceur

tout le monde se mit a rire sauf le père

**inuka**:bon on va etre en retard les filles venez

les 3 filles comme toujours n'avez pas l'heure et leur parent n'eurent pas le temps de dire qu'elle avait une heure d'avance

**elea**:il faudrait qu'on s'acheter des montres un jour

**inuka**:ta raison ma veille je...

un bruit les coupa,c'etait sasuke et cette fois il etait seul les filles dormait toujours a cause des fleurs

**sasuke**:vous etes en avance

**inuka:** et alors tu veux que je te renvois d'ou tu viens c'est facile

poitant le doigt avec une lueur bleu


End file.
